The Secret Between Friends
by CenationUCME
Summary: John and Randy have been secretly seeing each other, how does John react when Randy marries his girlfriend and he thinks Randy will leave? Male/Male LOTS OF CENTON SLASH! Fluff PLEASE REVIEW!


**UPDATE**

**Hey guys, just to let you know why I haven't updated for the last month or two, I was diagnosed with cancerous leukaemia and I have been in hospital ever since. I am not doing too well at the moment so I have hardly had a chance to do anything, let alone write! I would like to apologise to all my readers who have been reading my previous fic, 'Love and Hate', I won't continue that for a while because I can't promise to update regularly. **

**Anyways, enough of the sadness, here is a one- shot, (CENTON of course!) I think I might stick to one–shots for a while, till I'm sure I'll see tomorrow **

The wedding ceremony was over. Everyone was now in the dining hall enjoying the reception. Randal Keith Orton and his new wife, Samantha, were doing rounds checking on friends and family. As Randy moved from table to table, he couldn't seem to find the one person he was looking for. Going over to his WWE family, he inquired on the whereabouts of one of his close friends. One explained they heard him mention something about not feeling well and going to the restroom, pointing to the doors nearest to them. He left them with some passing words about the open bar as he went to seek out his buddy.

Orton made his way through the hall and out the doors to find his friend. About halfway down the corridor he located the restroom. When he entered, Orton noticed a lone figure standing in the far corner of the room, next to the sinks. Randy locked the door behind him and crossed the distance of the restroom. He could see the distressed look on his friends face as he approached.

"John, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

John Cena turned to face Orton and smiled, doing his best to regain his composure.

"Yeah, I'm fine Randy. It was just a really touching ceremony, that's all," he replied.

Orton wet a cloth and wiped Cena's face, then gently took it in his hands and looked into his eyes.

"I know it hurts, I'm hurting too... last night all I did was cry. But we have to be strong, for each other."

Cena turned his head away from the embrace. "I know and I'm trying. I really am but being here and seeing it is just too much... I think I'll leave early. I don't want to ruin your day."

Orton pulled Cena's face up to look in his eyes again.

"You can't leave, not yet... how am I supposed to finish the day without seeing you here?" His eyes became watery at the mere thought.

Cena wiped away the tears that manage to leak from Orton's eyes. Randy let a sad smile show as he closed the distance between them, locking their lips in an electrifying kiss.

Cena pulled away hesitantly, catching his breath. "We can't; not now... they will realize you're missing."

"So what? They are already drinking. A few minutes more won't hurt," he replied brushing away another tear.

Randy kissed him again and slowly walked Cena back until he was pressing him against the wall. He pushed his tongue into his lover's mouth, tasting it, memorizing it, relishing in it as he felt Cena's hard cock pressing against his own. They broke for air both gazing at each other, neither saying a word.

Cena reluctantly pushed Orton away, and then walked to the sink. He splashed his face with cold water, trying to compose himself before having to face everyone again.

"Let's get back before anyone thinks anything," he said walking to the door.

Orton checked himself in the mirror before following his secret lover to the exit, only to find him still standing there.

"It's locked. Are we locked in?"

Orton laughed at Cena's semi-panicked voice.

"Oh no, I did that on my way in… for privacy," he said with a wink. Reaching around Cena, he flipped the hidden lock, while at the same time placing a light kiss against his ear.

Cena smirked and opened the door, motioning him to walk out first. Orton bowed politely and took the lead. They both headed back to the hall and went their own separate ways. Cena moved toward the open bar, and Orton went back to his new bride.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. Everyone was drunk and happy and eventually the crowd started to wind down late into the morning. Most had a room there at the hotel but others were taken home. Cena decided to take his leave since the party was wearing thin and most were saying their good byes to the bride and groom. He got online behind an older couple and sipped his drink as he waited his turn.

At his turn, he respectfully kissed the bride on the cheek. Then Cena gave her some beautifully bullshitted words about the marriage.

"Oh, John thanks so much for being here. It wouldn't have been the same without Randy's best friend," Samantha chirped drunkenly and gave him an all too friendly hug for his liking.

"Anything for my boy," he replied. They shook hands and shared a manly hug for a few seconds more than normal. Cena smiled sadly and staggered his way to the elevators.

_'Stupid drunk bitch,'_ he thought on the elevator ride up. _'I hope you're too drunk to consummate the marriage.'_Cena chuckled at the thought.

The heartbroken man reached his room in one piece, and after a few minutes of trying to get the card in the slot, finally made it inside his suite. Upon entering, he downed his drink and stripped off his suit. Deciding a shower would relax him; Cena started the water and sat on the tile bench, allowing his sorrow to overtake him. Eventually, he washed himself and staggered out, throwing on a bathrobe. Dragging himself into the bedroom he grabbed a beer from the mini bar and flopped down on the bed. The tears stopped but the pain was still there.

_'He's probably in her right now,'_he thought bitterly.

He took a big swig from his beer and lied back across the bed, slipping in and out of consciousness. Unknown to him a lone figure slowly walked over to his prone body smirking evilly and licked their lips. Quietly the intruder knelt between Cena's spread, partly covered legs and lightly ran his fingertips up the still wet thighs. Cena moaned lightly, thinking it's all his drunken imagination.

"I want him so bad I can feel him. I really am wasted," he said to the room.

The fingers continued their path under his robe and brushed against his cock, sending a tingle through his body. Cena's eyes went wide at the feeling, and he froze. He couldn't get his eyes to focus. The ceiling was a white blur.

_'Was that real or in my mind?'_he thought, catching himself before he said it out loud.

Cena waited for the touch again but it never came. Laughing out loud, he messily poured the rest of the beer into his mouth and threw the can across the room. He closed his eyes again, trying to drift off once more. This time the intruder waited a little longer before slowly running their fingertips up Cena's thighs again and spreading his robe to expose his mostly dry and bare lower body.

Cena didn't bother to open his eyes this time. He believed his mind had taken him to a place where he could be with his lover and he desperately wanted to stay. The fingers continued over his abs and retrace their path back down. They grazed his cock teasingly, making it stiffen. He moaned into the touch, whimpering when it disappeared. The touch came back but this time with a purpose. It gripped his cock and stroked it making John's hips thrust up into the hand. Then the hand left again only to be replaced by something warm and wet completely surrounding the cock. Cena's eyes open on impact and his body shot up off the bed... not a smart move for one so drunk. He closed his eyes as his world tilted and his head began to pound. He moaned as his cock was sucked into an incredibly hot mouth.

"Who's there?" he managed to get out. No answer except for a hand that pushed him back down on the bed.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" he tried to steady his voice but the sucking was pulling him away from his focus. It felt too good to stop it and also a bit familiar.

Finally his world steadied a little. Cena cracked open his eyes and shifted his body up onto his arms to see who was between his legs. With his vision is still blurry, he could make out some of the face and yet didn't believe what he saw. He dropped back to the bed and half laughed, half moaned at the situation.

"Fuck… I am so fucked up. Who the fuck are you?"

The mouth let Cena's cock slip out and chuckled huskily.

"I am exactly who you think I am," the person replied in a smooth voice.

"Oh no, you can't be! That's my drunk and unstable mind playing tricks on me," Cena replied incredulously.

He felt the person getting onto the bed, their body rubbing against his own. John felt his robe being pushed open to fully expose him and lips made a trail from his chest up to his own stopping right before they touched. Cena was breathing heavy and trying to hold back his moans. How did this person know all his spots? It couldn't be him, it just could.

"Baby, look at me."

Cena practically cried out, "Ran-dy!" Tears broke from his eyes as he gazed up at his lover.

Orton smiled down at him and kissed him hard while grinding their bodies together. Cena's hands were all over, pulling him down closer. They broke for air breathing heavily, and Orton trailed butterfly kisses all over Cena's face and neck.

"But how, when? Oh god, Randy, you shouldn't be here! What about her? What if someone saw you?"

Orton placed a finger to his lips to quiet him.

"Baby relax, it's all ok. I took the extra key to your room before I gave you yours."

He kissed and licked Cena's neck before continuing, "When I came in you were in the shower and I didn't want to disturb you. As for her... well she passed out before we even made it to the room."

Orton kissed him full in the mouth taking his breath away.

"And no one saw me. I put you on this floor alone for that very reason," he said with a smirk.

Cena stared at him, "Y-you planned this?"

"For the most part, yes. I need to be with you, no matter what obligations I may have."

Orton kissed him again, slipping his tongue into Cena's mouth. Cena responded whole heartedly, running his hands over Orton's body and just now realizing the only thing on him was a pair of shorts. Cena slipped his hands under the waist band and pulled them down pushing them the rest of the way off with his feet.

Randy laughed as Cena broke the kiss to moan at his lack of underwear.

"I want you John, more than ever."

Cena moaned his reciprocating want against his lover's lips as he reached for the other's neglected cock. Gripping the fully erect cock, John stroked it in time with Orton's stroking hand, making his lover thrust into his grip. They both moaned at the feeling of each other's hand. Orton spread Cena's leg apart and idly toyed at his opening, pressing in a little. This caused Cena to unwillingly release the grip on his partners cock.

"That's it baby, I want to hear you."

"Randy... Randy... please... take me... now!" Cena panted between moans.

"Mm not yet, not just yet," Orton answered twisting his hand teasingly along Cena's cock.

Orton leaned down and took Cena's rigid, hard, and leaking cock into his mouth, sucking him deep. Cena moaned out as he was engulfed into his lovers' mouth once more. His hands went down to Orton's head, rubbing it as his hips thrust up into that hot orifice.

Cena was in heaven. He was no longer able to voice his wants, only move and moan. His body was begging to be taken. Cena felt fingers teasing his entrance again and he pushed against them. Orton slipped one partially in, slowly teasing his lover.

Cena couldn't control himself, moaning his lover's name over and over. Suddenly Orton stopped and crawled off the bed altogether. He reached down to grab his shorts digging in the pockets. Cena jumped up.

"What's wrong?" he asked a little frightened.

Orton took the item out of his pocket and showed it to his worried lover.

"Just lube, nothing to worry about," he replied kissing him again.

Orton's body covered his beloved once more, making them both whimper in need as their cocks brushed against one another. With a sexy smirk, Orton slowly coated his fingers, cock and Cena's opening. Taking his time, he worked his fingers inside Cena stretching him and teasing him. First one finger then two entered his anxious lover. Orton's control was slipping quickly, but he knew he had to prepare him. That was his first priority, he could never hurt John. He then settled himself between those provocatively spread legs, after he tossed the lube and bathrobe. Stroking his lover's cock and kissing him passionately, Orton aligned his dick with that readied entrance. Randy slowly pushed himself into his lover, breaking the kiss but keeping his lips mere inches away. Cena moaned at the mixture of pain and pleasure as he was being filled. The intense look of ecstasy on his lovers face made Orton groan into his boyfriend's ear.

"Fuck baby… you are so sexy."

"Randy..." Cena moaned pulling Orton's lips to his and thrusting up to tell him he's ready for more. It hurt but he couldn't wait any longer.

Orton started off with their familiar rhythm of steady yet hard. His lips were all over Cena's neck and chest, covering them with light kisses. The trail always led back to his lover's ear, where whispers of naughty nothings and deep promises had Cena arching up, begging to be filled even more.

"You're mine, John… mines always," he whispered pulling his cock almost all the way out. "Say it baby... tell me what I need to hear."

"I'm yours... only… always. And you… are mine," Cena got out between whimpers.

Orton smiled and thrust back in hard, making Cena arch off the bed and had his lips seized once more. The pace quickened and Orton caught hold to Cena's cock. He stroked it in time to his thrust, wanting his love to orgasm first.

"John, baby… cum for me. I need you to cum," Orton groaned out with his orgasm nearing.

Cena's world spiralled out of control, and all of the feeling in his body merged to one point as he came. He screamed Orton's name and held tightly to his lover's body, as his cum coated them both.

"Yes baby, yes... oh John... I'm Cumming." Orton's hips snapped forward with one last hard thrust as he groaned, filling his lover with his seed. Cena's body jerked as he felt his boyfriend's cum flowing within him. After resting for a moment, Orton pulled Cena into his arms and laid down pulling out.

"John..." Orton began, looking into his lovers eyes.

Cena looked up and smiled, pressing his lips against Orton's, then pulled away to grab the discarded bathrobe, cleaning them up. Once finished he was right back in Orton's waiting arms. Sedated and in his loving embrace Cena tried to not think about other things but it was just too hard. Something was bugging him and he couldn't help but voice it.

"Randy..." Cena said hesitantly.

"Yes baby, what's wrong?" Orton looks down to see his lovers' eyes close.

"Tell me this isn't some drunken dream. Tell me you're really here... because I know when I wake up… you'll be gone."

Orton didn't move, he barely could breathe when he heard those words. Yeah, it was almost like a dream because he had to go back to his new wife and his new life. He pulled Cena's face to his.

"Open your eyes baby, please," Orton almost begged.

Cena blinked his eyes open, sleep heavily upon him.

"I love you, John. No matter what happens I will always love you and this… this is real. What we have is so real. Never forget that baby, ever. Nothing matters but our feelings for each other."

Orton kissed him passionately pouring all of his emotions into that one final kiss. When he pulled away he felt a bit overwhelmed and saw there were tears on Cena's face. He then realized there were tears coming from him also.

"I love you too, Randy."

Orton smiled and hugged Cena close lulling him to sleep. He could see light coming up from behind the curtains and knew he had to leave soon if he didn't want anyone to see him. When he heard Cena's breathing even out, he stealthily slipped from the bed, dressed, and tucked his lover in, placing one final goodbye kiss on his forehead. Then he snuck out and back to his honeymoon suite. Upon arriving he found the scene he left... his new wife still out cold in bed. He stripped her of her clothing and pulled the covers over her before he left. Hopping in the shower, Orton stood under the spray of hot water letting it wash away his tears and the evidence of his love affair not too long ago.

_'How am I ever going to do this?'_he thought as he bathed.

He had to make it though. He chose his path and now he had to walk it. Finishing up, he dried off and dressed for bed. He slipped in beside his wife, and turned on his side away from her. As he settled in and allowed himself to relax enough to drift off, his last thought was of his lover and there last few moments together.

**Please review guys. Writing (and wrestling, and Cena/Orton in love!) keeps me sane! **

**AN: ITS UP TO U GUYS, DO U WANT ME TO CONTINUE WRITING 'LOVE AND HATE' but I'll be a WHILE updating or write ONE-SHOTS TILL IM NOT IN HOSPITAL SO MUCH? LET ME KNOW THANX FOR UR SUPPORT!**


End file.
